


can’t help but love him.

by orphan_account



Series: ventfics [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Big Bang (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Lisa is Sad™️, M/M, Pining, Probably ooc, Supportive Lee Seunghyun | Seungri, Unrequited Love, don’t come @ me, feelings suck, lapslock, side taegi, ventfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 01:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16052549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: lisa’s pining for someone she can’t have.





	can’t help but love him.

**Author's Note:**

> another ventfic. don’t come @ me abt lisa pining for tae it’s just a representation of my feelings for someone who won’t ever love me back

it starts how it always does. she feels a sinking ache in her chest, a sudden lead feeling in her arms and her legs, like she can’t move anymore. it’s awful, but lisa’s used to it by now after deluding herself into thinking how she does for so long now. she always thought what he said was true, always believing it all. now? she’s not so sure anymore. she loves him so bad, but he’s still tied to another. still, she can’t help but love him. it’s morphed into something new now, a desperate, needy love that never seems validated enough these days. she tries her best to act normal, but it’s still hard.

sometimes, it’s bad. she’s deluded herself into thinking he really loves her to the point that she forgets he’s got a significant other. when she’s reminded of it, her heart shatters all over again. it isn’t healthy, but she can’t help but love him. at least she has one person to go to, and he never says anything about it.

“seungri,” she says, when he asks what’s wrong even though he already knows. “it happened again. i thought he loved me most, but i was wrong again.”

”well,” he says slowly, trying to think of something positive to say to make this better. “tell me exactly what you’re feeling right now.”

”tired,” she heaves a sigh, running a hand through long, tangled hair. “i’m so tired, you know? i feel… lonely and unloved. i feel like i’m all alone again. and logically i know there are other fish in my sea, but i can’t let go of him.” she hates how pathetic she sounds.

“right, but sometimes…” he sighs as well, “sometimes the heart wants what it wants, even if it’s bad.”

”i shouldn’t want taehyung anymore,” she mumbles, “he’s been with yoongi for a long time now.” 

“the heart wants what wants, even if you know you’ll never get it.” seungri is so wise. lisa has a lot to learn.

”but it hurts. how can that be something the heart wants?”

his response is simple, yet it blows her mind.

”because we don’t want what’s easy and obtainable right off the bat. it’s almost like pain is preferred over happiness.”

”i think i’d rather be happy… well, i’d like to be happy with him, but he loves someone else and i have to be okay with that.”

sometimes she thinks about how he’s always the one to help her back up from all of this. he’s the one to reassure her that she’s loved, even when she thinks she isn’t. she feels bad, too, because he shouldn’t have to. 

but they just sit in silence sometimes, to think about all that’s been said. at least she has seungri, a good friend, to help her through the bad times. she’s thankful. everyone needs a good friend sometimes, to make it through life in one piece. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope to god the person who makes me feel like this never finds this lmao. i just don’t wanna hurt him. 
> 
> we all need a seungri, you know?


End file.
